Gin sells snacks to the wrong crowd
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: Teen Titans Go is a really shit show


Gin wanted to do something more than the Odd Jobs thing to get some money. He wanted to make some cash because Otose would have fucked him with a giganto no strap on if he didn't pay the rent. So, he told Shinpachi & Kagura to do it. "We need to take advantage of whatever it's left of capitalism and sell some snacks before those commies end all businesses across the world & make us eat our own shit." Gin said to the other two & they agreed to do it.

So, they put a bench & started selling all kinds of snacks & drinks like a mini kiosk. All kinds of people had stopped by. Cops, little kids, fatties, short haired dykes & others. Gin & co. felt relieved. They thought that they would have taken their own balls & ovaries on their hands, but it worked out after all.

Several days passed with the Odd Jobs trio earning shit tons of money. "Looks like Otose will not jam Tama's broom up my ass." Gin said happily. "Nor will I ever blame capitalism again." Kagura said, learning a new lesson.

Days later, the Odd Jobs trio have made it rain cash on their bench & as they were having one customer after another, something truly weird happened. The people that came to their bench this time were dressed in white clothes, where they had a mask that looked like a white cone. They were even holding crosses for something.

"Hello, how much for these chips please?" one of them asked Gin. "E-E-E-Eh 300 yen please." Another one said "How much for this Kool-aid sir?" "That would be 500 yen." Gin answered. They started gathering more & more of these people dressed in white cones.

The Odd Jobs trio were clearly confused. "Should we ask them what's their purpose here?" Shinpachi said to Gin. "I don't know, their uniforms seem familiar. I'm going to ask them anyway."

"Hey, guys!" Gin said to the guys dressed in white, while they all turned to listen to him. Gin was clearly sweating, because they were like 30 of them there. "Are you fans of a rock band or something?" Gin asked them. The guys dressed in white were surprised. "No." said one of them. "We're here to aid society on taking out the trash." "So, you're garbage collectors or something because your white uniforms seem familiar & those crosses definitely can not be used as brooms." Gin responded.

"No, fellow citizen." Another of those tried to explain. "By trash, we mean that we must preserve the white race & culture by crucifying & burning other races that are not pure like ass." The Odd Jobs trio then had the most blank stares out of pure horror. These guys were exterminators. "By the way guys, what race are you? You must be white judging from your animation, but looks often deceive."

The Odd Jobs trio were clearly shitting their pants. "No, it can't be. Yo guys, we found some filthy fucking gooks here! Let's crucify the kikes in front of the plaza" said one of them to the others. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Odd Jobs trio screamed.

Gin had an emergency button for cases like these. Anything could have happened to their bench from stealing to make a customer angry to have the cops take it down, but they couldn't even imagine that this would be the reason to flee.

Gin pressed the button & rockets appeared on both sides of the bench. "Let's get the fuck out before they nail us to a cross." Shinpachi shouted. "WHAT!?" the Kool Aid Klan said. "You won't crucify us cunts, fuck off!" Kagura said to them as the bench was taking off. "Are aliens part of our killing other races plan, sir?" said one of them to their group's leader. "Yes." He said.

The bench was several feet above the ground & the group dressed in white was throwing crosses & knifes at the Odd Jobs trio's bench while screaming "WHITE POWER! WHITE POWER! WHITE POWER!" but they managed to hit absolutely no one, because they hadn't played a lot of Battlefield 1, so their aim was dog shit.

The bench flew into the sunset & the three lads were saved. "Holy shit, that was frightening." Shinpachi said to the other two. "Yes it was, but at least we kep-" Gin stopped speaking as he saw that the glasses wearing a human had his glasses dropped.

"Why are you looking me like that guys?" Shinpachi said to Gin & Kagura surprised. "Oh, my glasses must have dropped, it's ok." Gin & Kagura looked at him with pure horror & crouched. "WE WON'T EVER FORGET YOU SHINPACHI! YOU GOT CRUCIFIED TO SAVE US! THANK YOU PRECIOUS LAD!" both Gin & Kagura shouted. "No, you dumb motherfuckers, I'm Shinpachi, not the glasses! he responded as the bench was dropping in altitude slowly to reach their home.

R.I.P. GLASSES CHAN KUN 4056$ - #3057 you will be missed


End file.
